Pre-1940s
18th century 1765 American Patriots living in Boston form the Sons of Liberty. 1789 April 30th: Inauguration ceremony for President Washington. 19th century 1810s 1812-1815: The War of 1812. August 24th-25th, 1814: The Burning of Washington, Washington D.C. was invaded by British forces and burned to the ground as well as fired at by cannons. The American Flag reportedly survived, which led to the creation of the National Anthem. 1830s March 10th, 1831: The French Foreign Legion was created. 1850s October 13th, 1856: The Nicaraguan Democratic Party hires an American mercenary to help counter their enemies, the Conservative Party. The US mercenary, William Walker, invades Nicaragua and becomes a dictator to the country. He makes English an official language, and tries to reintroduce slavery. Walker's goal is to build a "Caribbean Empire" centered on the American South. May 1, 1957: A united Central American army led by Costa Rica drive Walker out of Nicaragua. He surrenders to Commander Charles Henry Davis of the United States Navy under the pressure of the Central American armies. 1860s The End is born. 1861-1865: The American Civil War. 1900s 190X Old Boy is born. 1909 August 12th: David Oh (Zero) is born. The first British intelligence outfit, the SIS, was created. The head of the foreign intelligence division was Manfield George Smith Cumming. 1910s 1912 August: The US Marines occupy Nicaragua and pacify the Nicaraguan populace, ostensibly to quell political unrest in the country. But the real reason was to intimidate the government and thwart the construction of the Nicaraguan Canal, due to the Panama Canal's creation. The only reason they leased the Canal to Nicaragua was to prevent anyone else from building in there. 1914 July 28th: Beginning of the First World War. 1917 November 7th: October Revolution occurs in Russia. Bolsheviks seize power as the Russian Provisional Government is overthrown. The Russian Civil War begins. 1918 November 11th: End of the First World War. October 21st: The Russian Bolsheviks form the GRU (Main Intelligence Directorate). In the aftermath of World War I, powerful and well known figures from China, the USSR and the USA make a pact to work together as a secret government, gathering enormous funds to help achieve this. This clandestine group is called the Philosophers and guided by the world's greatest intellects, known as the Wisemen's Committee. 1919 The predecessor of the KGB, the Cheka, infiltrated the GRU. This planted the seed for a fierce rivalry between the two agencies. 1920s 1922 The Boss (The Joy) is born. October 25th: Russian Civil War ends with a Bolshevik victory. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics is born. 1930s 193X The last of the original members of the Wisemen's Committee dies. General Sandino drives out the Marines from Nicaragua. 1933 January 30th: Adolf Hitler is elected Chancellor of Germany. Nazi Germany is born. 1935 John (Jack/Naked Snake/Big Boss) is born. 1936 May 15th: EVA (Tatyana/Tanya/Big Mama) is born in Meridian, Idaho, USA. June 22nd: Dr. Clark (Para-Medic/Quack) is born in Boston, Massachusetts, USA. 1937 Anastasio Somoza Garcia comes into power. 1938 The Mitsubishi J2M "Raiden" fighter plane is built in Japan. 1939 August: Albert Einstein writes a letter to the 32nd American President Franklin Delano Roosevelt and requests the construction of the first atomic bomb. September 1st: Nazi Germany invades Poland. Britain and France declare war on Germany. World War II begins. November 11th: Donald Anderson (Sigint/DARPA Chief) is born in Nashville, Tennesee, USA. November 30th: The Soviet army attempts to invade Finland, beginning the Winter War. President Franklin Delano Roosevelt says that Anastasio Somoza Garcia of Nicaragua "may be a son of a bitch, but he's our son of a bitch!" The Stone Spheres of Costa Rica were discovered by people clearing away the jungles for banana plantations.Note: When Paz gave the account, she erroneously stated that they were discovered 50 years prior to the beginning of the game. Notes and references *